Finding Your Love
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi] Shishido decides to go to a burger shop. Rikkaidai are there too. Atobe, Atobe, why how much I love making fun of you. Atobe tries yet again, a failed plan to get Jiroh.


Finding Your Love

**Warning:** Yaoi: Tango Pair, Sweet Pair, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair. (Yay!) Leave before you are forever scarred with yaoi (for the yaoi haters).

* * *

"Look, Atobe, you should really stop running after Jiroh like that. You make it look like he is your son." Oshitari said. He moved his arm around the sleeping Gakuto.

Atobe took a sip from his drink. He made a face. "Ore-sama doesn't see how you commoners like this soda junk."

"That's Shishido's soda." Oshitari replied.

Shishido walked up to the table with Choutaro and Hiyoshi. The three were carrying trays. Shishido, to his misfortune, had to sit next to Atobe. "Here is your stupid drink, Atobe."

Atobe took a sip from it. He made a face again. "What's in this?"

"Soda."

"Ore-sama specifically asked for ice tea! This is _not_ ice tea!" He held the bottle in protest.

Oshitari coughed for attention. The others took a seat.

"Yes, Oshitari?" Atobe asked.

"As I said before," Yuushi said, he drank his soda, "You should really stop chasing Jiroh."

Atobe avoided the question. "Why is Ore-sama here again?"

Shishido drank his soda and made a face. "Ew, why does the straw taste like lip gloss?"

Choutaro offered his.

"We are here," Gakuto answered after waking up, "Because Shishido won the raffle for who's going to choose lunch. He chooses this junky place. A burger stand..." He took a bite out of his burger, "Shishido! I told you, no pickles!"

Oshitari coughed again. "Atobe, please stop avoiding my question."

Hiyoshi was wondering why, WHY he was there. He could have been home practicing his gekokujyou! Jiroh gets to avoid this lunch meeting!

"What was your question?" Shishido asked before taking a drink from Choutaro's drink.

"Why don't you just find someone else?" Oshitari asked.

"For?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"..." Oshitari just stared at Atobe.

"You know Atobe," Shishido said, "I think Oshitari is right. Your love might be just right before you."

Just then Sanada walked by in front of Atobe.

Shishido almost spit out his soda at Choutaro who was sitting in front of him. He coughed. "That was very random..."

Atobe almost dropped the French fry he was about to eat.

"The next thing we know, Marui Bunta from Rikkai would be here." Oshitari said.

Bunta walked by as soon as Oshitari finished his sentence. He, of course, was followed by his fan boy/stalker... er... um, boyfriend. Jiroh was awake as always.

Atobe smirked, "Jiroh walked in front of Ore-sama! He is his love."

Gakuto was thinking. He made a puckering face, as if he ate a lemon. "No... I think Sanada from Rikkai walked in first." He dropped his French fry. "Gah! My French fry hates me and doesn't want me to eat him!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Now your French fry has feelings _and_ it's a male?"

Gakuto stared at Shishido. "Shishido, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Che." Shishido resumed eating.

Just then Kirihara and Niou walked by. Niou was, as usual, pestering poor Akaya. The Hyoutei regulars watched as the two Rikkaidai regulars walked to a table near the window. Sanada, Yukimura, Niou, Akaya, Marui, and somehow Jiroh was there.

"You know," Oshitari said, "You can just admit your love for Jiroh right there." He pointed to the other table.

Atobe stood up; determined to get Jiroh. "I will!"

Meanwhile...

"Marui-kun, I need to use the bathroom." Jiroh told him. Marui nodded in reply and Jiroh took off to the restroom.

Atobe, who was staring at the sky, didn't notice the other boy walk past him to the boy's room. He stood in front of the table, still looking at the ceiling, and closed his eyes, thinking of what he was going to say. Since he had his eyes closed, he didn't notice who was sitting in front of him. He kneeled down and held "Jiroh's" hand.

"Ore-sama would love to say, he loves you very much. Why don't you just accept his love for you and go out with him?" He said. He opened his eyes and freaked out.

Sanada was speechless. Why on EARTH did ATOBE KEIGO kneel before HIM and CONFESS?

Niou was the first to do something. Which is laughing his butt off. Marui bubble popped as he sat there wide eyed.

Jiroh came skipping back because Jiroh is cute like that. "Marui-kun, why are you sitting there wide eyed? Did I forget to zip my pants again?"

Marui slowly shook his head.

Jiroh shrugged.

Sanada just sat there.

Atobe flushed and ran back to his table; he crashed into Shishido when he sat down.

"Hey, hey! You almost made me spill my drink!" Shishido cried.

"I... you... I..." Atobe stammered.

"You want to say you accidentally confessed to Sanada Genichirou, right?" Oshitari asked.

Atobe could only nod nervously.

"You also know you're screwed, right? Sanada probably thinks you confessed to him." Shishido said as if nothing was wrong.

Atobe did ONE thing Atobe doesn't usually do: FAINT. He fell off his chair and crashed onto the ground.

"Hm, he must be surprised." Gakuto said as he ate the last of his French fries.

Shishido just continued drinking his drink as he stared at the fainted Atobe.

Hiyoshi was STILL wondering why he was here. He wondered what Taki-sempai was doing...

Choutaro looked worried about Atobe. "Is... he going to be alright?"

"Who cares?" Almost every regular (really) chorused.

* * *

Random fact: Ketchup with pepper in it tastes good. XD 


End file.
